hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Jerry (2019-Sandy156)
Hurricane Jerry was a strong Category 3 major hurricane that struck the Lesser Antilles, the Yucatan Peninsula, and Mexico, causing some catastrophic damage in those areas. The tenth tropical storm, fifth hurricane, and second major hurricane of the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season, Jerry formed from a low pressure area on September 8, while heading west-northwest. It became a hurricane on September 9, and then hit the island of Saint Vincent and the Grenadines the next day with 105 mph (170 km/h) winds and a pressure of 978 mbar. It then became a major hurricane on September 11 and the next day, Jerry reached its peak intensity with winds up to 125 mph (205 km/h) and a pressure of 955 mbar. It then slowly weakened, becoming a Category 1 hurricane before its landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula. During its landfall, it weakened faster, becoming a tropical depression once it entered the Gulf of Mexico. A few hours after it struck the Mexican state of Veracruz, it dissipated on September 18. Just over half a billion dollars of damages were caused by this hurricane. A total of 79 fatalities indirect and direct were also caused by this hurricane. Most of those deaths and damages were reported from the Yucatan Peninsula with 49 dead and caused $417 million (USD) in damages. Others come from Veracruz, the Lesser Antilles, and more. Meteorological history An area of low pressure formed in the open Atlantic on September 4. It pacing along the Atlantic, gradually organizing in warm waters. The next day, it absorbed the remnants of Tropical Depression Ten. On September 6, it was recognized by the NHC and gave it a low chance of forming in the next 48 hours. The next day, however, the NHC gave it an 90% chance of forming, and then designated it as a potential cyclone. Potential Cyclone Eleven kept on organizing and strengthening and on the afternoon of September 8, it was classified as a tropical storm, named Jerry. Abruptly, the storm rapidly intensified, becoming a hurricane on September 9 00:00 UTC. 18 hours while heading west to the Lesser Antilles, it strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane. 12 hours later on September 10 06:00 UTC, it made a direct hit on Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, with 105 mph (170 km/h) maximum winds and a minimum pressure of 978 mbar. After it entered the Caribbean Sea, it started to weaken briefly falling back into a Category 1 at 18:00 UTC, before it strengthened back into a Category 2 again a few hours later. On September 11 18:00 UTC, it intensified into a Category 3 major hurricane and 18 hours later, reached its peak intensity with sustained winds of 125 mph (205 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 955 mbar. After that, it underwent an eyewall replacement cycle, causing it to gradually weaken. On September 13 18:00 UTC, it weakened back to a Category 2 and 18 hours later, weakened further to a Category 1. This hurricane abruptly stopped its eyewall replacement cycle and temporary halted weakening. On September 15 00:00 UTC, strengthened back into a Category 2 hurricane, while approaching the Yucatan Peninsula. Due to its interaction with land, it started to gradually weaken, and at 18:00 UTC that day, it fell back into a Category 1. On September 16 12:00 UTC, Jerry made landfall in the Yucatan with sustained winds of 80 mph (130 km/h) and a minimum pressure of 994 mbar. It started to weaken more quickly, becoming a tropical storm at 18:00 UTC and a tropical depression the next day at 06:00 UTC. Entering right in the Gulf of Mexico, it intensified a little, holding tropical storm strength for 12 hours until weakening back to a tropical depression. It made landfall in Veracruz on September 18 00:00 UTC and finally dissipating 6 hours later. Preparations The island of Saint Vincent and the Grenadines partially planned ahead of the hurricane on September 9, issuing hurricane warnings for the Lesser Antilles. The Yucatan Peninsula also planned ahead of the hurricane on September 14, closing schools and many businesses to prepare. Mexico and Belize put up as many as 50 shelters for the hurricane. The governments of Belize and Mexico had put up hurricane watches and warnings at the Yucatan, giving time for people to evacuate. About 175,000 people were asked to leave the Yucatan, about 30,000 residents decided to stay. Impact Lesser Antilles Jerry directly hit Saint Vincent and the Grenadines on September 10 06:00 UTC as a Category 2 hurricane, causing some damage there. Heavy rain and gusts made it sufficient to destroy any weak to moderate buildings. The city of Kingstown reported 95 mph wind gusts. Many of the city’s buildings were damaged as well as the roads in there. The city received 11 in of rain, enough to be flooding. The nearby islands such as Saint Lucia report minor impacts. There were 26 people that were killed in the whole Lesser Antilles, 17 were in Saint Vincent and the Grenadines. Total damage was $218 million (USD). Yucatan Peninsula The Yucatan Peninsula was struck by this hurricane on September 16 12:00 UTC as a Category 1 hurricane. It brought moderate gusts and heavy rain to the peninsula, causing moderate flooding there. The city of Chetumal, Mexico reported 70 mph (110 km/h) wind gusts and at least 14 in of rain. Buildings in the Yucatan were however, not as bad as the hurricane impacted Saint Vincent and Grenadines. Some were left untouched by the hurricane somehow, some were partially damaged, and some were destroyed. A single landslide in Belize killed 23 people alone. Altogether, the Yucatan lost 49 people during the hurricane and damages were $343 million (USD). Veracruz Jerry was only a tropical depression when it made landfall in the Mexican state of Veracruz. However, there were still minor impacts from the storm. Jerry brought moderate rainfall and wind gusts to the area, the maximum was 19 inches of rain. Jerry killed 4 people in Veracruz, 3 were indirect. Damages were only $21 million (USD). See also * Other storms with the same name * Hurricane Janet * Hurricane Dean Category:Category 3 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Category 3 hurricanes Category:Storms that made landfall Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season Category:2019 Storms Category:Sandy156’s creations